


Überraschung auf dem Ball

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Buch 4: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, M/M, Romanze, Weihnachtsball
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während Harry und Ron zusehen wie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen mit anderen Schülern tanzen, versinkt Ron in seiner Eifersucht auf Viktor Krum.</p>
<p>Und Harry? Harry fällt etwas ganz besonderes auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Ball, der alles veränderte

Als Harry die Patil-Schwestern als Partnerinnen für sich und Ron gewann, hatte er sich etwas anderes von dem Abend erhofft, doch nun war seine Laune am Nullpunkt.

Wenn er etwas nicht konnte, dann war es Tanzen doch um das kam man auf einem Ball leider nicht herum, vor allem als einer der Champions des Trimagischen Turniers.

Natürlich hatte er dadurch auch geschafft sich bei allen zu blamieren.

Am meisten geärgert hat ihn jedoch das leise Kichern von Cho Chang, die er ja eigentlich zum Ball eingeladen hatte.

Der junge Zauberer seufzte zum gefühlt hunderten Mal und sah hinüber zu seinem besten Freund.

Ron saß neben ihm und tötete Viktor Krum mit seinen Blicken.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der rothaarige Gefühle für Hermine entwickelt?

Harrys Augen richteten sich zurück auf die Tanzfläche und er sah sich um, beobachtete die verschieden Menschen, die auf der Tanzfläche alle so fröhlich wirkten.

Selbst der sonst immer unfreundlich oder gehässig reinblickende Draco Malfoy schien sich mit seiner Tanzpartnerin zu amüsieren.

Auf seinen Lippen lag ein geradezu sanftes Lächeln.

Es ließ ihn etwas jünger aussehen und nahezu engelsgleich wirken.

Seine blonden Haare lagen perfekt, keine einzelne Strähne verrückt.

Er trug Festtagsroben, die seine guten Merkmale betonten.

Seine Augen waren das schönste an ihm. Sie schienen mit einer Art Freude und Zufriedenheit zu glühen.

Harry konnte einfach nicht weggucken.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich dazu, zumindest nicht so auffällig zu gucken.

Wer war bloß das Mädchen an der Seite des Blonden? Er kannte sie nicht, war sich aber sicher, dass die wunderschöne Schülerin eine Slytherin war, was auch sonst?

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit Rons auf sich zog. "Alles okay?" fragte dieser, Sorge in seinen Augen, die jedoch schnell wieder verschwand als er sah wie Hermine und Viktor zurück auf die Tanzfläche gingen.

"Was findet sie nur an dem?" fragte er Harry geradezu empört, worauf der Zauberer ehrlich antwortete:

"Naja, er ist reich, berühmt, freundlich und attraktiv. Ich kann sie da schon verstehen."

Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an "Was?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die Wand an.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seiner besten Freundin und dessen Tanzpartner.

Der bulgarische Sucher war wirklich ein Prachtstück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn das für ein Gedanke?

Der Dunkelhaarige verwarf ihn schnell.

So dachte man nicht über andere Männer. Das hatte er bei den Dursleys schnell genug gelernt.

Er ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Menge gleiten und wieder blieb er an Draco Malfoy hängen, Draco Malfoy der nun lachte.

Harry wunderte was die Tanzpartnerin des Blonden wohl gesagt hatte um diese Reaktion hervorrufen.

Plötzlich bohrten sich Draco's Augen in seine.

Harry fühlte wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte.

Er sah schnell in eine andere Richtung, doch noch immer spürte er den Blick des Blonden auf ihm.

Harry wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Sein Herz raste. Sein Gesicht glühte.

Er hörte Schritte, Schritte die immer näher kamen, doch wagte es nicht aufzusehen bis er Rons Stimme hörte:

"Was zur Hölle willst du hier, Malfoy?"

Harrys Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden.

Er hob seinen Kopf und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe als er seinen leider ein wenig zu attraktiven Erzfeind sah.

"Ich bin hier, weil Potter anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als mich anzustarren." sagte der Blonde und sah Harry an, welcher den Kopf schüttelte. "Als ob ich dich jemals anstarren würde, D- Malfoy." sagte er und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, den anderen beinahe mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu haben.

Draco jedoch fand gerade dies interessant.

"Ach, wirklich, Potter?" fragte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Harry schluckte, nickte jedoch.

"Ja, wirklich." murmelte er, jedoch nicht so glaubwürdig wie er es gern gehabt hätte.

Der Slytherin lachte, jedoch war es nicht das schöne Lachen, dass Harry beobachtet hatte.

Draco lehnte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht Harrys gefährlich nahe kam.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy!" rief Ron dazwischen, doch der Blonde ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, als er Harry ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Elf Uhr. Vor dem See. Ich werde warten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Partnerin.

Ron sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. "Was war denn das?" fragte er verwirrt. "Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nicht so wichtig..." murmelte er und schloss seine Augen.

Sollte er wirklich zu diesem Treffen gehen? Was wenn es eine Falle war?

Harry war unschlüssig.

Vielleicht war es ja doch keine Falle. Vielleicht konnten Draco und er vernünftig reden und alle Probleme zur Seite schieben. Er hoffte, dass es dies der Fall war.

Ja, er würde hingehen. Natürlich, es war ein Risiko und Hermine hätte ihn unter Garantie dafür umgebracht, aber er wollte Draco treffen, das konnte er nun nicht mehr leugnen.

Der restliche Abend des Balls war für Harry nichts anderes als ein verschwommener Nebel, seine Gedanken immer bei dem bevorstehenden Treffen und Draco Malfoy.

Hätte ihm irgendjemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt, doch nun fanden seine Gedanken nicht von dem blonden Slytherin weg.

Es war ungewohnt und vor allem unangenehm, denn Harry war klar, dass er nicht so viel an Draco denken sollte, doch sein Gehirn schien dies nicht zu interessieren.

Harry verabschiedete sich um zehn Uhr von Ron und ging hoch in den Gryffindor Turm, schließlich wollte er später nicht in Festtagsroben vor Draco stehen.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

Der Dunkelhaarige trug eine schwarze Jeans und dazu ein simples weißes Oberteil.

Er hatte sich für diese Muggel Anziehsachen entschieden, weil sie einfach gemütlicher als die Roben waren, doch auch Dracos Reaktion darauf interessierte ihn.

Er sah ein letztes Mal auf die Uhr. Zehn vor Elf.

Er musste nun losgehen um rechtzeitig anzukommen, also machte er sich auf den Weg, die Treppe herunter und zum See.

Als er dort ankam, war Draco bereits dort.

„Hallo, Potter."


	2. Geheime Treffen und hast du mich gerade geküsst?

Draco musste nun losgehen um rechtzeitig anzukommen, also machte er sich auf den Weg, die Treppe herunter und zum See.

Als er dort ankam, war Draco bereits dort.

„Hallo, Potter."

Harry sah den Slytherin an und fragte sich, was sie beide eigentlich hier taten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Bevor er jedoch nachfragen konnte, kam Draco ihm zuvor.

"Was zur Hölle war das eben, Potter?" seine Stimme schien gepresst als er Harry mit zornigen Augen betrachtete.

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst, Malfoy." erwiderte der Junge der Überlebte und tat als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre Draco derjenige, der hier verrückt war.

Der Slytherin ballte seine Fäuste und sagte "Nun tu nicht so, als hättest du keine Ahnung. Eben in der Großen Halle hast du mich erst den halben Abend lang angestarrt und dann fast meinen Vornamen benutzt. Was planst du?"

Harry lachte ein wenig, als er die Frage des anderen registrierte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich plane nichts. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgesehen. Dafür, dass du ständig im Weg stehst kann ich ja nichts."

Draco wurde immer wütender. Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten in dem Licht des Mondes und Harry konnte wieder nichts anderes tun als sich in den wogenden Tiefen seines Blickes zu verfangen. Was war das nur für ein lästiges Gefühl?

Harry sah jedoch, wie eine weitere Emotion in Draco's Augen sichtbar wurde. Neugierde.

Sein Blick erschien gleich ein wenig sanfter und Harry atmete tief ein bevor ihm heraus rutschte:

"Du würdest mich eh nur auslachen."

Dieses Mal war es Draco der den Schüler, der vor ihm stand anstarrte. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

Dies war Harry Potter, der Junge, den er schon immer dafür gehasst hatte, dass er sich geweigert hatte sein Freund zu werden.

Nachdem ein paar Sekunden verstrichen waren, entschied er sich für die Variante, die er am besten konnte:

"Hast du etwa Angst, du kleines, stinkendes Potter-Baby?".

Seine Lippen zierte ein hämisches Grinsen, doch die Worte fühlten sich nicht richtig an.

Harry sah den Blonden an und knurrte

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und spottete "Oh nein, das Kätzchen ist wütend. Mal sehen was es so drauf hat."

Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab zücken, da war es bereits zu spät für ihn.

Harry hatte sich in seiner Wut bereits auf ihn gestürzt.

Draco's anfänglicher Schock darüber wich schnell und er versuchte den Gryffindor von sich zu stoßen, was aber nicht klappte.

Harry war nicht nur weitaus stärker als Draco, nein, er war auch erfahrener was Kämpfe der Muggelart anging, nicht das das jemanden überraschen würde.

Nach einigen Minuten dieses unerbittlichen Gefechts, war klar, dass Harry siegen würde, doch Draco gab nicht auf.

Harry jedoch lag auf dem Slytherin, nach Luft schnappend. Er hatte Draco unter sich festgenagelt und sah triumphierend auf den Blonden herunter.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dieses Mal jedoch, spürten sie beide dieses merkwürdige Verlangen nach Nähe, das Verlangen der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatten sie sich zueinander bewegt, ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter entfernt und wenn sie sich noch ein wenig näherten...

Plötzlich lagen Harry's Lippen auf denen des Slytherin's, seine grünen Augen geschlossen, in einem kurzen Moment der Glückseligkeit.

Draco jedoch sprang auf und schaffte es endlich den Gryffindor wegzustoßen, schließlich hatte dieser das nicht erwartet. Sein Herz raste wie wild. Nein. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und alles was er heraus bekam war ein "Was- Scheiße!" bevor er zum Schloss rannte.

Er hoffte, dass er niemandem begegnen würde. Andererseits würde sich diese Person sicherlich fragen, wie es dazu kam das Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, mit zerzausten Haaren und glühenden Wangen im Schloss umher wanderte.

Harry aber saß immer noch dort, wo er nach Draco's Stoß gelandet war. Sein Herz hörte nicht auf wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen als er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen versenkte.

"Was habe ich nur getan..?" murmelte er verwirrt. In seiner Brust fühlte er ein Ziehen, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen und ihm wurde ruckartig bewusst, was das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte war.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, seufzte er und begab sich zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er legte sich schlafen.

Morgen würde er versuchen müssen zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Harry sah an sich herunter und fühlte wie seine Wangen glühten als er die Außmaße sah, die sein Traum auf ihn gehabt hatte.

An den Traum jedoch konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, worüber er auch froh war.

Er seufzte und saß auf, bevor er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah.

Er war der Einzige, der schon wach war und als er auf seine Uhr sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis die meisten auch wirklich wach werden.

Harry versuchte noch einmal wieder einzuschlafen, nur leider schaffte er es nicht. Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm seine Anziehsachen, mit welchen er in die Dusche ging.

Während er unter dem erfrischenden Strahl stand, lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bevor seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Abend davor zurückfanden.

"Oh Gott..", murmelte er, als ihm endlich klar wurde was geschehen war.

"Ich habe Draco Malfoy geküsst. Malfoy. Jeder andere aber doch nicht Malfoy."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte das Gefühl von Draco's weichen Lippen auf seinen eigenen zu verscheuchen. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht.."

Der Schwarzhaarige stieg aus der Dusche und seufzte bevor er sein Spiegelbild beachtete.

Er war ein wenig blass um die Nase rum und seine Augen sahen müde aus.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entwich ihm und er begann sich anzuziehen, die typische Schuluniform wie immer.

Dank des Festes am Abend zuvor, war das Frühstück um eine Stunde später verschoben, sodass die Schüler ausschlafen konnten. Harry war ziemlich froh darüber und wartete bis die meisten Schüler fertig waren, in der Hoffnung das Draco unter ihnen war.

Leider schien der Erbe der Malfoy Familie den gleichen Gedanken, denn als Harry gedankenverloren in jemanden hineinlief, hörte er nur "Pass auf wo du hingehst!"

Er sah auf und wie konnte es auch anders kommen, starrte in die eisblauen Augen von dem Slytherin, den er eben nicht sehen wollte.

„Malfoy, ich.." begann er doch Draco unterbrach ihn „Verschwinde Potter." sagte er kalt und dieses eine Mal hörte er auch wirklich auf ihn und verschwand in die Große Halle.

Er setzte sich hin doch konnte nicht anders als immer wieder zu Draco zu schauen.

Wann immer ihre Blicke sich kreuzten sah er schnell auf seinen Teller aber der Slytherin merkte es sofort.

Draco versuchte ihn zu ignorieren aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer öfter zurück zu dem Kuss. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer dadurch das Harry dort saß und ihn anstarrte als wäre er ein Preis, den er unbedingt gewinnen wollte.

Der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Konzentrier dich, Draco." murmelte er und aß weiter bis er satt war und so schnell er konnte aus der Halle ging, natürlich ohne das irgendjemand seine Eile bemerken sollte.

Er setzte sich an das Ende des Sees und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und drehte seinen Kopf.

"Hey.." murmelte Harry als er Draco ansah. "Schau, wegen gestern Abend." he fing an doch auch dieses Mal unterbrach der Blonde ihn.

"Potter, lass es."

Harry seufzte. "Komm schon, wir müssen irgendwann darüber reden."

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Müssen wir nicht." antwortete er und drehte sich zurück zum See, doch Harry fasste ihn an die Schulter.

„Malfoy, bitte.", sagte er und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den Draco noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Verzweiflung.

Er stöhnte resigniert auf und nickte „Okay aber mach es schnell, ja? Was genau willst du Potter?" fragte er mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln.

Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe rum als er ihn ansah und sein Blick ein weiteres Mal an den so brilliant leuchtenden, eisblauen Augen hängenblieb.

Harry schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde und dachte nach. Konnte er es ihm einfach sagen?

Obwohl er ein Gryffindor war, schien es grade nicht wirklich mit dem Mut zu funktionieren.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und Draco viel näher schien als zuvor, geschah es einfach.

Harry hob seine Hände instinktiv und legte sie an Dracos blasse Wangen.

Er zog ihn näher zu sich und endete die Distanz zwischen ihnen als ihre Lippen zusammentrafen.

Es war perfekt und wie zuvor, genossen sie es beide, der Kuss voll Leidenschaft und Emotion. Nur was war es, dieses Gefühl?

Harry hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Sein Herz raste, seine Arme hatten sich um Dracos Körper geschlungen und er fühlte wie sich seine Lippen sich öffneten um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Es war der perfekte erste, richtige Kuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, wie hat es euch gefallen~? ;D


	3. Etwas Neues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert mit Harry und Draco nachdem der Kuss vorbei ist?

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie er zurückgestoßen wurde.

Ein weiteres Mal trafen die eisblauen Augen seines ehemaligen Feindes auf die seinen, nur waren sie jetzt gefüllt mit Verzweiflung und einem Hauch an Panik.

„Potter, das hier geht nicht. Wir können das nicht tun.“

Harry seufzte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass das, was sie da taten nicht richtig war.

Es verstoß gegen alles, was Harry jahrelang eingetrichtert wurde.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Dudley herausfände, dass er einen Jungen geküsst hatte. Davon, dass er auch ein Zauberer war mal abgesehen.

„Ich weiß..“ murmelte er nun und beobachtete, wie Draco seine Steinmauer und Fassade um sich herum wieder aufbaute.

Der Slytherin sah Harry emotionslos an und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzubringen zurück zu dem Menschen zu schweifen der immer noch nur knapp vor ihm stand.

Sein Körper jedoch schien diese Idee nicht zu mögen. Er versuchte es zwar aber wie von Zauberhand bewegte er sich nicht vom Fleck.

Harry bemerkte den Blick des Blonden nach einigen Minuten und konnte nicht anders.

Er nahm seinen Mut ein weiteres Mal zusammen und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Feind zu.

„Draco...“ murmelte er, seine stimme sanft, schon fast als riefe er zu ihm, als versuchte er seine verschreckte Natur zu heilen.

Wieder wollte Draco nichts sehnlicher als zu fliehen, doch noch immer war es ihm nicht möglich.

Als er dann aber Harrys warmen Atem an seinen Lippen spürte, fiel sein Blick nach unten.

Das Gefühl des vorherigen Kusses kam wieder auf.

Es war, als hielten seine Gedanken an.

Dann ging alles schnell.

Ihre Körper pressten und drückten aneinander.

Ihre Hände zogen den jeweils Anderen näher. An den Haaren, an der Kleidung, egal wie.

Es war nicht wie davor, sanft und zaghaft, nein, dies war pure Leidenschaft, ja, vielleicht sogar Lust.

Es ging nicht mehr darum, wer von ihnen wem was angetan hatte.

Es ging darum, wer mehr Macht über den Anderen hatte, wer mehr Feuer in ihm entfachen konnte.

Die letzten Jahre, nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte dieses Feuer zu Hass geführt, zu Schmerzen.

Dieses Jahr, nun ja, dieses Jahr war um einiges besser.

„Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als er Draco noch näher zu sich zog, bis es kaum eine Stelle ihrer Körper gab, die sich nicht berührte.

Sie trennten sich erst, als sie es mussten, als ihre Lungen von dem Sauerstoffmangel schmerzten, doch blieben sie immer noch nah genug, dass sich ihre Nasen berührten.

Beide atmeten schwer, waren nicht in der Lage ihren Herzschlag und Puls zu beruhigen.

Nein, sie wollten dies nicht aufgeben, nicht, nachdem sie gerade erst angefangen hatten zu sehen, wie viel besser diese Lösung war, besser als alles andere, was sie je hätten versuchen können, um ihren Konflikt zu lösen.

„Nicht hier..“ Flüsterte Draco, seine Stimme bereits ein wenig heiser.

Harry biss sich sanft auf die Lippe und nickte. Er überlegte ein wenig, dann lächelte er.

„Wir könnten zur heulenden Hütte.“ sagte er und sah Draco an.

Dieser schien nicht gerade begeistert, stimmte aber zu.

„Nächste Woche um die selbe Zeit.“ sagte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zum Schloss ging, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, welches jedoch natürlich sofort verschwand, als er das große, alte Gebäude betrat.

Harry sah ihm noch hinterher, wartete, bis der Slytherin außer Sicht war.

Seine Gedanken drifteten zu der nächsten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers.

Er hatte es bisher immer noch nicht geschafft herauszufinden, was das Ei für eine Bedeutung hat, oder eher gesagt, der Geschrei, der ertönt, wenn man es öffnet.

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte im Moment keine Zeit dafür.

Er musste so langsam zurück zum Schloss und in sein Haus zurück.

Es war bereits spät, nach Bettruhe um genau zu sein.

Der Gryffindor versuchte sein bestes um leise zu sein, was zunächst auch funktionierte bis...

„Uh-hem“ hörte er und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Als er McGonagal sah, wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, warum sie zu dieser Zeit noch nicht in ihrem Bett liegen?“  
Harry schwieg, wollte die Frage natürlich nicht unbedingt beantworten.

Die Lehrerin seufzte. „Es tut mir fast schon Leid Mister Potter aber das bedeutet Nachsitzen für sie. Ich erwarte sie in zwei Tagen nach dem Abendessen vor meinem Büro.“  
Harry nickte und wünschte seiner Lehrerin noch eine gute Nacht, bevor er den Weg zu dem Gryffindor Turm wieder aufnahm.

Er murmelte das Passwort und schlüpfte leise in den Raum.

Er schlich sich hoch in seinen Raum und ließ sich schließlich einfach nur erschöpft in sein Bett fallen, ein zufriedener Seufzer auf den Lippen.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt schloss seine Augen und nur Minuten später war er tief im Traumland versunken und falls ein gewisser Slytherin in seine Träumen auftauchte, dann war das etwas, dass niemand anderer jemals erfahren würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist wieder Mal etwas kurz geraten aber ich hoffe, dass ihr es trotzdem mögt!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat. Ich hab bereits ein zweites Kapitel. Sollte ich es auch posten?


End file.
